Inazuma Eleven You Will Love Again
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: After the aliea academy fiasco the orphans were brought back to the orphanage, Nagumo feels sorry about his rudeness against Hiroto in the past and visits his room to apologize HirotoxNagumo And hints of AtsuishixNetsuha (heat and nepper) And MidorikawaxSuzuno


I READED A CUTE DOUJISHIN ABOUT THIS COUPLE NAMED 'HALLOWEEN ROMANCE'AND DECIDED TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT THEM, MOST OF THIS WILL BE M-RATED BUT THERE IS SOME T-RATED CONTENT

THERE WILL ALSO BE HINTS OF SUZUNOxMIDORIKAWA AND NETSUHAxATSUISHI

ENJOY!

~the playground at Sun Garden

"tch" Nagumo was iritated, everything he saw was love, no matter where he looked. at the swings he saw Atsuishi and Netsuha, their hands entangled, Netsuha whispered something sweet In Atsuishis ear and the blonde boy blushed heavily

"babies.." Nagumo looked away and saw again love, this time it were Suzuno and Midorikawa. Suzuno forced Midorikawa to sit on his back and gave him a piggy ride, the greenette yelled "let go off me!"he pressed some kisses in Suzunos neck. The ice user laughed "never!" he ran further and Nagumo saw them going into the bushes, god knows what they were going to do there...

"i'm gone..." Nagumo walked inside the main building of Sun Garden, he wanted to head to his own room but suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"shouldn't You apologize?"

The redhead sighted, he hated that anoying voice "to who?"

"to Hiroto ofcourse!"

Nagumo stopped walking, he lost himself in thoughts for a moment.

Before the Aliea fiasco Hiroto and he had dated for a couple of months, they were very lucky with eacother untill Hirotos team was chosen to be genesis, Nagumo couldn't stand that and he began to act hars and mean, in the end they were not even friends anymore...But The fire user Had really loved Hiroto, he was one of the few people who understanded him...

"you're right i head NOW to his room!"

The fire user ran as quick as he could to Hiroto's room, when he got there he knocked softly on the door "Can i come in Hiro-kun?"

On the other side of the door Hiroto blushed when Nagumo spoke out his "cuddlename"

"yeah,you can come in..."

The fire user opened the door, stepped in Hiroto's room and when he saw that the redhead was going to sit on his bed he did the same.

Nagumo looked deep in Hiroto's eyes "i...Im sorry Hiro-kun! i was a selfish idiot back then..i miss you!

The gold-eyed boy recognised a small smile on Hiroto's face, he moved closer to him "please be mine..."

The green-eyed boy chuckled naughty "why would i do that?" he played a bit with Nagumo's tullip.

The fire user groaned in pleasure when Hiroto Suddenly licked his neck "i love you Haruya..."

Nagumo smirked when Hirot began to take both their shirts of "You really missed this don't you?"

Hiroto nodded "who would NOT miss your hotness?" He placed a hand at Nagumo's bare chest and gently licked one of his nipples. The former Gaia captain chuckled "they're already hard..." he unbuttoned Nagumo's trousers

The fire user grabbed Hiroto's cheek "it's time to taste your cute lips.." he pressed his lips against Hiroto's, making whirling gestures inside with his tongue.

Hiroto kissed him back and slided a hand inside Nagumo's boxers. he taked them of slowly "make sure to enjoy this.." Hiroto smirked.

Nagumo moaned when Hiroto began to pump his dick "keep on..."

The green-eyed boy smiled perverted and sucked Nagumo's neck, The fire user taked the other boy his boxers of too.

"Haruya! please dont stop!" Hiroto moaned lustfull when Nagumo gently sucked his dick, The fire user chuckled "You really sound like a girl..." he forced Hiroto to lay on his stomach and he carefully putted his cock inside him "i'm not paining you? Say it if i pain you ,Kiyama.."

Hiroto Breathed heavily "No, it feels good, please continue" The green-eyed boy tried to relax, wich didnt succeed because his crush was doin' IT with him.

"Am i your first Haruya?"

Nagumo Smiled "Yeah, why?"

Hiroto's eyes began to sparkle like stars and a tear of happines slided down his cheek "I'm Honoured to be your first Haruya"

Nagumo Blushed and removed his dick out Hiroto's butthole "That was amazing.." He huffed a bit.

Hiroto Hugged him tight "Lets go outside to watch the stars.."

Nagumo realized that it was already night "Did we do it for SO long!?" He laughed.

Hiroto taked the fire user's hand, he stroked his hair "Wanna go outside?"

~ the garden in Sun Garden ( two times garden? o-0)~

The two redheads were lying on the grassfield, they were holding hands and Hiroto rested his head at Nagumo's chest. but they weren't the only ones there...

In The bushes Midorikawa and Suzuno were still Havin'

"Are they still here?" Midorikawa sucked Suzunos dick.

Suzuno nodded "We cant come out or else they will tell everyone about our 'mega-long sex" he wrapped his arms around Midoikawa's waist

The greenette giggled and burried his head in Suzuno's hair "That means we must sleep here tonight.." He kissed the ice user and laid down.

"Sleep well Ryuuji"

"Sleep well Fuusuke"

THE END FOR NOW THERE IS GOING TO BE A NEXT CHAPTER BUT I'M VERY BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES SO MAYBE IT WILL TAKE MORE TIME THEN USUAL.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
